Letter to you, My Katie
by TheLastIceQueen
Summary: Kate n'est plus là. Castle se retrouve seul, se renferme sur lui-même. Il finit par écrire tout ce qu'il ressent, pour se remettre à vivre sans la femme qu'il aimait.


Voilà une OS écrite en cours de latin. J'étais tellement frustrée et inspirée que j'ai était obligée d'écrire.

Je suis pas fière de moi. Mais je vous la poste quand même, je veux votre avis.

Bonne lecture.

**Letter to you, My Katie.**

Cela fait deux mois que tu n'es plus là, deux mois que je ne vis plus. Tu sais, je me lève chaque matin sans envie. Je me lève tous les jours, et je me rends compte que je n'ait plus à aller au commissariat. Pourquoi devrais-je y aller? Le capitaine Montgomery n'est plus là. Et toi non plus ma Kate.

Cela fait deux mois aussi que lorsque je m'endore, je repense à ce jour où cette balle t'a tuée. T'arrachant à la vie, t'arrachant à ceux qui t'aimaient, et t'arrachant à moi aussi. Pourquoi t'avoir tuée? Tu ne méritais pas ça tu sais. Non, tu ne méritais pas de partir si vite!

Tu sais, tu as laissé beaucoup de personnes derrière toi. Des personnes qui t'aimaient énormèment. Ton père, Lanie, Ryan et Esposito, Mère et Alexis, et puis, moi.

Ils étaient tous là à ton enterrement, comme tu puisses t'en douter. Ryan et Esposito étaient là, Jenny aussi. Ryan avait un visage triste et éteint que je ne lui connaissais pas, Jenny essayait de le consoler tant bien que mal. Esposito, lui, avait le visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée,Lanie pleurait dans ses bras. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, les yeux rougis et gonflés, le visage souillé par les larmes et le maquillage qui coulait. Tous les trois venaient de perdre une soeur.

Mère et Alexis pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Tu sais, Mère te considérait comme sa propre fille. Alexis, s'était tellement attachée à toi, tu étais presque comme sa mère. Elle t'admirait.

Ton père, se tenait près de moi, la tête baissée, des larmes silencieuses sillonnant ses joues. Il les essuyait avec rage d'un revers de la main. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, maintenant sa fille, il était seul à présent. Moi qui suis père, je ne pouvais que compatir à sa douleur. À ce moment-là, je m'en voulais tellement. J'avais laissé quelqu'un tuer sa petite fille. Et je comprendrais s'il voulait me tuer.

La famille du capitaine était là aussi. Sa femme et ses filles avaient insisté pour venir. Elles connaissaient l'affection qu'il te portait.

Josh est aussi venu. Peut-être pour la politesse. Je n'en sais rien, je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole. Ne m'en veux pas. Tu sais sans doute que je ne l'aimais pas.

Comme tu t'en doutes, j'étais là aussi. Je ne suis pas un homme qui pleure en public, cela peut paraître égocentrique de ma part, ça l'est sans doute. Je me suis rendu compte, encore un peu plus, à quel point ma vie ne tenait qu'à toi, au même titre qu'Alexis et Martha. J'étais devant ton cercueil. Tu n'aurais pas dû être là-dedans! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu le sniper avant? C'était de ma faute si tu étais dans cette boite qui me faisait si peur maintenant que quelqu'un que j'aimais y était.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'avoir arrachée à moi si tôt? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire réellement à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point je tenais à toi et de te le prouver. Oh, bien sûr, lorsque tu étais dans mes bras, agonisante, je te l'ai dit. Je t'ai chuchoté ces trois petits mots " I LOVE YOU ". Mais, l'as-tu entendu? T'en ais-tu rendu compte? Je ne sais pas, je ne le saurai sans doute jamais.

Ça me fait tellement mal de me dire que plus jamais je ne reverrai tes yeux, tes perles d'émeraude. Plus jamais je ne te reverrai faire ses regards que j'aimais tant. Je ne sentirai plus ton parfum à la cerise si enivrante, le seul parfum qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je l'aimais tant ton odeur. J'aurais aimé la respirer encore et encore, jusqu'à m'en saouler. En fait, tout ton être me manque. Tes cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur tes épaules, ton corps si attirant.

Tu sais, tu es la seule femme que j'aie réellement aimée. La seule que j'aurais pu attendre des années. Jamais une femme ne m'a autant attiré, physique et moralement. J'aurais pu décrocher la lune pour toi, pour toi tout m'était possible, pour toi aucun obstacle n'existait.

Je sais que je t'ai fait mal l'an dernier, quand je suis parti dans lesHampton avec Gina. Je pensais que tu étais avec Deming, alors je me suis consolé dans les bras d'une autre. Elle ne comptait plus, elle n'a plus compté à partir du moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Tu sais, ce jour où tu es venue pour me demander de te suivre au poste? Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour.

Comme je me souvienne toujours de ce jour où je me suis rendu compte, que je ne pourrai jamais plus aimer une femme, comme je t'aie aimé toi.

Pour toi je me serais stabilisé, adieu le coureur de jupons. Il y avait d'ailleurs longtemps que je n'avais pas succombé au charme d'une femme. De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'à ton charme que je pouvais succomber.

Maintenant, tu n'es plus là. Et je regrette. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir protégée contre ce sniper. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir avoué plus tôt que je t'aimais, que tu étais la seule que je voulais. Mais il est trop tard pour regretter.

Ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut jamais attendre pour dire à ceux qu'on aime, à quel point on tient à eux? S'en est encore une preuve.

Tu vas peut-être nous en vouloir, mais on n'a toujours pas mis la main sur celui qui a tué ta mère et t'a tué toi. Car oui, on a la certitude que c'est la même personne qui a commandité vos meurtres.

Je vais arrêter de me lamenter, de rester toute la journée à rien faire. Je vais me bouger les fesses. Et je vais aller trouver celui qui vous atué. Je vous vengerai ma Kate! Il ne mérite plus de vivre! Je t'en fais la promesse ma Kate.

Toi tu n'es plus là...

J'aurais aimé que tu connaisses tous les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, d'ailleurs, je les ai toujours. J'aurais aimé être celui avec qui tu aurais passé le reste de ta vie. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard.

J'espère au moins, que là-haut, tu as retrouvé ta mère et le capitaine. J'espère que tu es heureuse là-haut. Moi je vais essayer de tout reprendre à zéro.

Saches que, jamais je ne t'oublirai. Jamais je n'oublierai ton sourire et ta voix, et tout ce qui faisait de toi, tout l'amour que je te portais.

N'oublies jamais que je t'aime ma Kate.

Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Pour toi mon ange, pour toi ma Katie.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu.<em>

_Allez, une petite review? Ca fait toujours plaisir._

_Merci de m'avoir lue._


End file.
